Wedding Night
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Tamamo loved her wonderful master from the moment she laid eyes upon him. He was kind, dependable and soft spoken. One night, after many long weeks together in the Moon Cell, Hakuno confesses his true feelings, presenting the beautiful fox with the perfect chance to claim her prize. (My second Fate/Extra oneshot!)


**I'm having another one of those moments where I feel like flexing my creativity. It's no secret to my regular readers that I'm quite the fan of Nasu and the Fate series, either. So, here's another short story based around Fate/Extra Caster.**

 **I'm calling this one complete for now, but if you'd like a continuation chapter then please let me know!**

* * *

 **Wedding Night  
**

An elegant room of velvet furnishings, plush carpets and a wide four-poster bed. Rays of moonlight poured in through the windowpanes, testament to the fragmented digital moon that always watched over them.

 _You're my master and mine alone. No looking at other girls, kay? Tamamo will always protect you, Hakuno. If our enemies descend upon this room, I'll use the power of all nine of my tails and rip them to shreds!  
_

She meant it too. A spirit to Amaterasu in one life, and a faithful fox protector in the next. She held one thing close to heart.

"My dearest master… as long as your eyes remain on Tamamo she'll give her all to keep you safe.…."

Hakuno – her dependable charge. Fate had intervened to bring them together, and ever since the formation of their pact, this Kitsune had been watching and waiting with secret desires hidden behind the sweetest smile.

Her body ached. Every time they locked eyes, her heart fluttered higher than even the most beautiful computerized clouds.

Giving a sigh, Hakuno popped the buttons on his jacket, tossing it aside. He looked painfully burdened, so very detached, and it hurt beyond words to see. If any other woman were responsible for this then Caster would be damned sure to hex them into the afterlife!

A painful thought sparked through her mind. The woman in question couldn't be _her_ , could it?

Tamamo's ears fell, her tail drooping as she tottered across the room with concern in her bright yellow eyes.

"Is this sadness the work of that witch Tohsaka Rin? Because if it is…."

Just the thought of all the cruel and unusual ways in which she could deliver punishment was enough to set her feelings ablaze. One less enemy in the game of love- No. In the battle for the Moon Cell, was always welcome. "I'll happily curse her to death in the most agonizing way possible if you like?"

"No… it's not that."

Hakuno's words trailed out slowly as he looked up with quivering eyes of brown. He was a man of action and spent little time talking. It only made the weight in his voice all the more painful.

"Caster…."

The fox girl gasped, flinching just the tiniest bit as he placed his hands upon her shoulders. The way he was looking at her, gazing into the core of her soul with those deep, mesmeric brown orbs of his. Her heart was racing!

"You're beautiful…. You're loyal and devoted too… and if it weren't for you my time here would've been short lived…. So, there's something I'd like to ask…."

With every passing second Hakuno inched closer and closer. The warmth of his breath tickled, so minty and pleasant.

"M-master…."

Caster's heart thumped, quickening to a dizzying pace. To have the one whom she served gazing upon her like this, so heartfelt and compassionate, brought a burning heat across her cheeks.

"Kiss me, Tamamo…. Honestly… I've never felt worthy of a serva- no… a woman as loving and as wonderful as you…."

He closed the last of the gap, resting his head upon her shoulder with ragged, nervous breaths. "I love you… Tamamo no Mae… and I want you to be mine for as long as we're together in this place."

Hakuno… l-loved her? Her most gentle and kind-hearted charge, the man whom she'd been guarding since the very beginning of such a dangerous battle for survivial, had his heart set firmly in one place and one place alone?

"H-Hakuno…."

Though silent and shuddering under sentiment of his confession, Caster felt a vibrant array of fireworks bursting inside. They filled her heart with a beautiful parade of swirling blues, passionate reds and glorious, crackling golds.

"C-Caster loves you too… and since you asked so nicely… like a real gentleman…."

Red-faced and tearful, the mysterious fox squeezed her arms tight around her master, the length of her luxurious tail whipping back and forth with happiness. "This dedicated little fox is going to make you an offer you can't refuse…."

With a teasing giggle, she edged back. It was time to bring out the big guns, to stake claim upon her prize so that no other could steal him away. Not Rani, not Miss Sakura over in the nurses office, and definitely not that despicable Miss Tohsaka with her long sensual legs and silky smooth hair!

A snap of the fingers and Caster produced a piece of calligraphy paper. Smiling, both excited and just the slightest bit devious, she motioned toward it with a soft point.

"This thingie here, my beloved master… is the 'husband agreement'. If you sign on the dotted line and swear your heart everlasting to this gorgeous Kitsune… then you can have whatever you like…"

Giving a passionate squeak, Caster shivered, going weak at the knees with so many naughty thoughts. "Just be sure you're gentle... _It's my first time in this human body_ …."

Hakuno smiled warmly, reaching for the pen beside his trusty notepad on the bedside desk. He was going to do it! He was about to sign!

A cheer, empowered and overwhelmed, escaped from the pink-haired girl at the sight of her lover's signature scrawled across the dotted line in messy characters. Commitment was wonderful thing!

"Ladies and gentleman," Tamamo cheered, dissolving the contract into the magical ether with a second sharp snap of the fingers. "HUSBAND CONFIRMED!"

Reaching out, she threw her arms around her dear sweet master, squeezing him tight, eyes wide and adoring as he stared back. "So… I believe you asked for a kiss, didn't you?"

The time had come to mark her territory, as a fox should, of course. After receiving the all-important consenting nod from Hakuno, Caster gave a sinister wink, pushing him gently upon the bed. What's more, he didn't object, not in the slightest.

"Since you've been so honest about your feelings, master…. I'll be sure to make our night together very special…."

Leaning in, Caster struck, her lips colliding in a moment of powerful dominance. The way Hakuno tensed at first was so cute, but his easing into it, and the endearing moan which slipped free from him as they joined was even more adorable!

Wanting to be a fiery little fox, a tempting spirit freed from chains and imbued with the fires of passion, Caster took one of her master's hands into her own, guiding it to rest upon her tail.

His touch, his soft, caressing movements, the way in which his fingertips lovingly worshipped her oh so sensitive place - it made her whole body cascade in an almost overpowering wave of trembling bliss. Her moans intensified, thoughts awash with a mixture of most demure romance and the steamiest of longing.

 _Hakuno…. My head's spinning. If you keep brushing Tamamo's tail with your fingers like that then she's going to lose her senses._

The animal within, the prideful, territorial fox took hold – alive and in complete control. All the while, her legs shuddered, an unquestionable throbbing overwhelming her _secret place._

Breaking their kiss with a desperate, leaving breath, Caster lapped up the string of saliva, which joined them, licking her lips happily.

Hakuno looked onward, panting for air as she closed in, predatory and in this case, dominating. It was time for the fox to give chase.

"Master," she giggled, pinning him to the bed with her knees as she slinked atop in an unescapable hold. " _I'm such a bad little fox…. I can't control myself anymore_ …."

Wrapping her legs around Hakuno's back, Tamamo gave a playful jerk against the ever-growing bulge of his nether region, an uncontrollable gasp erupting from them both in perfect unison.

"C-Caster…. Please… don't tease me like this…."

The look upon her darling's face, pleading, filled with the need for release, was a remarkable sight. Indeed, her husband was right where she wanted him on this, their wedding night of sorts.

Taking command with another sensual rub, her womanly jewel making all too perfect contact through the thin, dampened protection of lacy white panties, Caster cried out.

"You feel so big, master…. I don't know if I can squeeze you inside…."

With a heavy rasp, sweat glistening from her forehead, she swooped in again, stealing a second, clammier kiss. Regardless of how much Hakuno had to offer, she'd be a devoted wife and take it all. After all, he was hers and hers alone.

 **End**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this through until the end. Did you enjoy it? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know what you thought. I also have a couple more Fate oneshots if you're interested. One between Hakuno and Red Saber, and the other between Shiro and Ilya.**

 **You can also find me on DeviantArt under the same user if you want regular updates on my stories.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fate, and I'm grateful for your readership!**


End file.
